


Summon

by Ayame_Ryuukaru



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crude Humor, Horrible images of Stripper Hojo, Minor OOC, Minor hints of summons from FFXIII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayame_Ryuukaru/pseuds/Ayame_Ryuukaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth has a new summon and he drags Angeal with him to test it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summon

“Angeal, do you have a moment to spare?” Sephiroth asked the burly First.

“Of course I do, what can I do for you?” Angeal Hewley asked.

Inside he felt slightly nervous. It wasn’t often the poster boy of SOLDIER came to him for help.

“I have this new summon I want to test out, and I need a sparring partner.” The silver man held up a pink orb.

The nervousness inside of Angeal turned into flat out dread as he followed Sephiroth to the training room levels. 

“I have a question for you. Why is it pink?” Angeal asked in slight horror.

“I do not know myself. I am afraid that it might be some ridiculous sparkling fairy or something close to that.” There was evident distaste to the man’s voice.

“Knowing your luck, it’s Hojo in a pink skirt and bra.”

The two Firsts looked at each other in pure horror.

“Hurry, now.” Angeal let himself be dragged to the training room.

Sephiroth held the pink orb in his hand. The other male braced himself for either a fairy or a stripper Hojo. He was praying it was the first choice.

“Come forth!” The orb glowed brightly, blinding the two before erupting into a white light.

Standing next to Sephiroth was Odin, the war horse. Relief filled Angeal to the point he sagged lightly.

“Oh thank Goddess. Now I can sleep knowing I’m not the owner of a Hooker-Hojo.” The leather-clad man said tiredly.

“True, but now you are the owner of a horse. Can I please go back to my office?” Angeal asked gently as he rubbed his eyes.

“Yes you can. Thank you, Angeal.” Sephiroth said as he went back to studying Odin.

With a roll of his shoulders, the burly SOLDIER walked out of the training room and the long trek back to his office. Just another day being friends with Sephiroth.

A/n: Well this entered my mind when I was playing Final Fantasy 13 and when Lightning summoned Odin. The Hooker Hojo part… That one I cannot explain. Thanks for reading!


End file.
